1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a cable assembly, and more particularly to a cable assembly with hooked contacts connected wires and printed circuit board therebetween.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, cable assemblies are widely used in an electronic equipment, especially for transmitting power, and the performance of the cable assembly directly impacts on the entire electronic equipment whether can normally run.
A typical cable assembly has a printed circuit board, a Light Emitting Diode (LED) attached on the printed circuit board, a supporter receiving the LED, a plurality of cables comprising positive wires and negative wires, a cylindrical mating member and an insulative shell enclosing the printed circuit board, the LED, the positive and negative wires, the supporter, the cylindrical mating member and cables partially. The LED is illuminated to indicate the work status of the cable assembly whether the power is on or off. Part of outer jackets of the positive and negative wires are stripped away to expose corresponding inner conductors outside, the inner conductors are soldered on the printed circuit board. However, the production process above mentioned is too much complicated.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved structure to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.